


Complications and Tangles

by remuslives23



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M, old fic, puppy lovin'
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-24
Updated: 2014-12-24
Packaged: 2018-03-03 05:23:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,060
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2839559
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/remuslives23/pseuds/remuslives23
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sirius tries to find the courage to ask for what he wants.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Complications and Tangles

'I didn't think you'd notice.'

'You didn't think I'd notice that you're looking up the ingredients for a highly illegal love potion right under the Head Girl's nose?' Lily Evans said, glaring down at Sirius Black, who remained defiantly unapologetic, even as Lily pulled out her new title.

'You were too busy staring at the Head Boy,' Sirius retorted, watching with undisguised amusement as Lily coloured a brilliant pink that clashed terribly with her hair. He braced himself for an explosion; Lily was still sensitive about the fact she'd finally given in to James Potter's persistent attempts to gain her favour, going back on six years worth of fervent declarations promising that 'hell would freeze over first, Potter!'

But the expected verbal castration didn't come, Lily's mouth opening and closing before she spun on her heel – her skirt flaring around her legs – and stormed from the room. Sirius snorted out a laugh as he watched James hastily throw his books into his bag and follow her, mouthing a threat of bodily harm to Sirius as he went.

'Nice one, Padfoot,' Peter chuckled, leaning back in his chair opposite Sirius and swinging his feet up onto the table. 'What do you want with love potions, anyway? Aren't you always telling us you don't need them to pull?'

Sirius' smugness faded and his eyes flicked to where Remus was bent over his books before he shoved the book into his bag. 'It's for a prank,' he muttered, picking up his quill and tapping the nib nervously against the surface of the desk. 'How's the spell going, Wormy?'

Peter grinned and pulled his wand out of his pocket with a flourish. 'It's coming along,' he said happily. He waved the wand in a pattern that – to Sirius' eye – didn't look quite right for a colour change spell...

'Oh, bugger!'

Sirius burst out into peals of laughter, the sound making Remus look up. 'What?'

Sirius, choking on his guffaws, pointed to Peter's formerly dark socks which were now covered in thick tufts of dark hair. Remus grinned and shook his head. 'Colour change spell, Pete?'

'Shut up,' Peter muttered, waving his wand again and only succeeding in making the hair grow faster, the strands now draping over his shoes. Sirius clapped a hand over his mouth, trying desperately not to draw the attention of the other students sharing the Seventh Year study room with his laughter. Remus bit his lip, his smile splitting his face, and Peter glared.

'I don't know what you're laughing at,' he snapped at Sirius, scooping up his book bag as he stood. 'The socks came from your sock drawer.'

'Oi!' Sirius said indignantly as Peter stomped off, tripping over the still-growing hair more than once before he disappeared. Sirius frowned after him then turned to Remus, who was still chuckling to himself. 'Not funny, Moony.'

Remus didn't bother with an answer, just waving his hand dismissively in the air between them before sighing and settling back into his study. Sirius opened his books as well, but instead of focusing on the text, he peered through his eyelashes at Remus. Gods, he was sexy! Not in an obvious way, but subtly sexy. It was in the way his thumb absently traced the edge of his lower lip as he read, the way his hair fell over his forehead, making Sirius want to brush it back and kiss his brow, the way he wore his tie loose and his top buttons open so Sirius could see the hollow at the base of his throat and long to dip his tongue into the indent...

'Thought you had a date tonight?'

Sirius blinked and raised his eyes, flushing when he met Remus' knowing gaze. He looked back down at his open book and shrugged. 'Wasn't in the mood,' he mumbled, worrying the corner of the page between his thumb and forefinger, staring intently at the text without really seeing a word.

'Is that why you've been watching me like you want to crawl under this table and blow me?'

Sirius' head shot up and he looked around the room. 'Remus, bloody hell...'

'There's hardly anyone else here,' Remus chuckled, leaning back in his chair and eyeing Sirius with a spark of hunger that lit a fire in Sirius' belly. 'I thought you wanted to stop the casual shagging.'

Sirius forced himself not to wince at the reminder of his and Remus' previous arrangement. Sex. No complications, no strings. Only, for Sirius, it had gotten really complicated and there were strings – lots of tangled, knotted strings that Sirius had no idea how to undo.

Because Sirius had fallen in love.

'I didn't say I wanted to stop... ' Sirius countered.

'You said, 'I think we should rethink the shagging thing',' Remus said, his vowels rounding out and voice sharpening as he mimicked Sirius' accent. 'Did I misunderstand?'

'I didn't mean it like that,' Sirius whined, slumping back in his chair. He rubbed at his eyes. This would be so much easier if Remus wasn't a mate, if Sirius wasn't so damn scared of risking everything for possibly no return. 'Moony, I...'

A chair scraped along the floor, drowning out Sirius' words. He looked up, frowning in puzzlement as he watched Remus peer around the stacks of books before waving his wand at the doors. A loud click resounded through the room as the locking mechanism slid into place.

Remus spun on his heel and, with a predatory smirk as the only warning, he stalked towards Sirius. 'If you didn't mean it like that then perhaps we could take a study break,' he suggested, practically purring as he grabbed Sirius' tie and used it to pull him to his feet. 'What do you think?'

Sirius gulped, heart warring with libido for a few short seconds before he moaned in surrender and crashed their mouths together. Fingers went to work right away, fumbling with buttons and tugging on zippers as they frantically fought to touchtastetease the skin hidden beneath far too much fabric. Sirius moaned loudly when Remus bit bruises into his throat then went willingly when Remus grasped handfuls of his shirt and pushed him down onto the table.

'Oh, Merlin,' he mumbled, his hands slipping under Remus' shirt and sliding over soft skin streaked with scar tissue. He yanked at the garment, wrestling it open so he could pluck at Remus' nipples. Remus hissed and his hips jerked against Sirius'.

'Pads, let me...' Remus unbuckled his belt with one hand, the other palming Sirius' cock through his open fly. 'I want... fuck, I want everything.' He shoved his pants down to bunch around his thighs then dragged his hands over Sirius' chest. 'I want to touch you, I want to suck you, I want to fuck you...'

'Suck me,' Sirius whispered roughly, scrambling to turn on the slippery surface of the table. 'I want to suck you too. Want to taste you.'

He lay flat on his back and reached for Remus, gripping his thighs and dragging him closer. His head slipped over the edge of the table, hanging at the perfect height to touch his tongue to the flushed head of Remus' jutting cock. Remus' guttural groan spurred him on and his fingers bit into Remus' arse as he sucked his cock right down to the root.

'Oh, Gods!' Remus cried, bending over Sirius and planting his hand firmly on the table as his knees buckled. 'Sirius, shit.'

Sirius glanced up at Remus' face, a moan rumbling deep in his chest when he saw Remus' eyes were open, that he was watching his cock slide between Sirius' lips with a glazed, rapt expression. His own hips bucked, desperate for friction against his throbbing erection. Remus made raspy noise in his throat, rocking his hips carefully as his mouth pressed open mouthed kisses over Sirius' stomach. His hand worked its way past trousers and pants to close around Sirius' shaft.

Sirius moaned his encouragement and Remus swore, hips jerking involuntarily to thrust sharper, deeper. 'Don't fucking do that,' he gasped out, pushing Sirius' clothes down far enough to expose his cock and balls. 'It'll be over before I get you in my mouth.' He planted a sloppy, eager kiss low on Sirius' abdomen. 'And I want you in my mouth.'

Sirius could feel the flex in Remus' thigh muscles as he stretched over Sirius' body, clever, elegant fingers curling around his balls while lips closed around his dick. He whimpered as Remus' tongue worked the tingling nerve endings on the underside, mouth sucking lightly at the head as his hand worked his shaft and squeezed his balls like a professional. Sirius could already feel his orgasm pooling – hot like liquid fire – at the base of his spine, and decided to hurry Remus along to join him at 'ohfucksoclose'.

His fingers were already damp with Remus' pre-come and his own judiciously applied saliva, so he trailed them over Remus' balls – tugging lightly – before trailing the tips along his perineum. He delved between the tight cheeks of his buttocks, finding the hidden pucker and rubbing teasingly. He heard a muffled curse, felt teeth scraping along his shaft, and suddenly, he was teetering on the cusp of release.

Desperately wanting Remus to fall with him, he tightened his lips and sucked hard, burying his finger in Remus arse at the same time. Remus' hips snapped forward as he shouted wordlessly around Sirius' cock then he was coming, the bittersweet fluid flooding Sirius' mouth. Sirius swallowed with difficulty as his own orgasm slammed into him, come spilling from the corner of his mouth as his body bucked and writhed through his climax.

He was barely aware of Remus shifting, sliding up onto the table beside him. His tongue swiped at the skin around his mouth, lapping up the sticky come that had escaped. He smiled when he felt a flurry of warm kisses pressed against his hip, and squirmed down the table until his head was resting on the surface.

'Alright?' Remus asked in a hushed voice, his hand stroking Sirius' stomach, fingers absently combing through the light smattering of hair below his navel. He curled his body against Sirius' like a sated cat, head resting on Sirius' thigh as his eyes shone brightly, happily.

Sirius nodded, throat suddenly tight. As much as he craved their interludes, he wanted Remus' heart more than he wanted his body. And it was time to take that chance because those three little words he had no right to say were right on the tip of his tongue and he was tired of fighting them back.

Remus' fingers were tracing abstract patterns along Sirius' side, gazing softly up at him. Sirius smiled gently. 'Hey,' he whispered.

Remus smiled beatifically back at him, his cheek still pressed against Sirius' thigh. Sirius took a deep breath then asked on a rapid exhale, 'Wanna go to Hogsmeade on Saturday night?'

Remus' brown crinkled as he hastily deciphered the mumbled question. 'I suppose,' he said slowly, a jaw-cracking yawn distorting his response. 'But hasn't James got detention...'

'I wasn't planning on asking James,' Sirius told him, propping himself up on his elbows. His heart thudded in a painful, hopeful rhythm – This. Is. It. This. Is. It. 'Or Peter. Just you and me. We could get dinner at The Hogs Head.'

Remus blinked twice then cleared his throat. 'Er, that sounds like a date,' he said carefully, a flush colouring his cheeks.

Sirius bit his lip and shrugged with an air of feigned nonchalance. 'Yeah,' he agreed. 'Would... would you be interested?'

Wide blue eyes stared at him in surprise then a slow smile took form on Remus' face. 'I... yeah,' he murmured before he sat up. He swung a leg over Sirius' body and eased himself into his lap. Sirius pushed himself up, bracing himself on his arms as he came face to face with Remus. They searched each other's eyes for a long moment then their tentative smiles broadened into grins.

'I'd like that,' Remus whispered before taking Sirius' face between his hands and kissing him sweetly, so different to the hungry snogging that had defined their relationship so far. Sirius sighed contentedly as he leaned into the kiss.

Remus pulled back just enough to bump his nose affectionately against Sirius'. 'I'd really like that.'

fin.


End file.
